Disappear Into The Past
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Robin is called in along with Kid Flash and Speedy to do a mission with their old team. For a month they don't come back, and when they do there are things are not the same, and things only seem to keep getting worse. Things were already rocky to start with for them and the Titans…and now, things are only worse. What happens…when they just…vanish? Can they be found or...?
1. Prologue

A/n: Well this idea came to me when I was reading a story called "I Need A Hero" by Browniesarethebest then listening to the song "Gomenasai" by t.A.T.u. … Really I thought for some reason that this would be an interesting plot idea and I just had to use it~…So yeah xD Anyways, there is yaoi and straight pairings in this, so you know and if you don't like that then don't read this kay? Sorry this is rather short (to me), this is the prologue to the story really, and I can't really make them to big...for some reason...

Also those who are waiting for the next chapter to "Past Secrets", I'll have it up soon enough. (Also at the end of this I have another YJ/TT idea...tell me what you think maybe?)

**Pairings: **

Kid Flash/Robin, Robin/Starfire, Kid Flash/Jinx, Speedy-Red Arrow/Kid Flash, Speedy-Red Arrow/Robin, Kid Flash/Artemis, Robin/Zantanna, M'gann/Superboy, pairings may be added and taken away as this goes on, so watch for updates in this.

* * *

**_Disappear Into The Past _**

**_00_**

**_I Will Return..._**

* * *

_Robin is called in along with Kid Flash and Speedy to do a mission with their old team. For a month they don't come back, and when they do there are things are not the same, and things only seem to keep getting worse. Things were already rocky to start with for them and the Titans…and now, things are only worse. What happens…when they just…vanish?_

* * *

Everything was silent in the Titan Tower, expect for the sound of someone talking. All of the Titans were supposed to be in bed, but soon they found that they were all thinking that, all but Robin who seemed to be missing at the moment for some reason or another. Slowly the titans all headed over to the main room, finding Robin sitting on the couch and the large TV had a face on it. The man or…teen…had dark skin, and he looked awfully calm as he spoke. Robin was talking to him about something, but as to what it was, they didn't know. What they spoke about made no sense to them.

"The mission shall happen in a day or two, I would really like for you to consider it Robin. We need all the help that we can get here." The teen spoke and they heard a sigh from Robin. "I know you had a fall out with us, and the league, but we need the help…Red Arrow and Kid Flash have already agreed to it as well so long as it is only one mission. Is that the terms you wish to hear as well Robin?"

Robin was silent for a good moment before he sighed softly. "Alright Kaldur, I'll come back for that one mission if KF and RA have both agreed to it, and yes, only that mission." He sat up better and paused. "Shall I come dressed like this or-"

"M'gann will have all of your older outfits at ready when you come back Robin. We have already gotten that ready, and she is more than happy to supply them now. Everyone missed you, you Kid Flash, and Red Arrow."

Robin looked down and sighed. "I know Kaldur, I know…things just…got to that point." He shook his head and the one on the screen looked down as well.

"I know it did, there were too many lies, hurtful truths, words spoken that no one can take back…for everyone. It was a mess, and none of us can take back what happened back then." He clenched his fists then looked back up. "But, Robin, do not forget we are still here when you want us to be no matter what happens. We are forever friends, no matter what." Robin cracked a small smile at that and closed his eyes slowly.

"I know Kaldur. Send over the jet tomorrow evening, so I have a day to spend with my team…before the mission." He got up. "I'll bid you good-night then Kaldur."

"Of course Robin, but one more thing…this mission will make or break everyone…are you ready for another close Failsafe mission?" Kaldur asked and Robin paused before he said.

"Failsafe is a whole 'nother matter now. This will if anything, be worse than Failsafe ever was. I will be ready for anything; nothing will shock me this time. Night." He hit off the communications and headed to the door without another word, but on his face was a solemn look.

"Robin, friend, may you-" Starfire began but Robin walked past her and the others without a single word. His mind seemed to be lost in something, something they knew they would never begin to understand as long as they lived.

* * *

Everything in the morning was silent; no one dared make a sound until Robin came out of his room. When he did, he looked like there was more on his mind then the night before. Finally, halfway through breakfast, he spoke to them for the first time since yesterday. "I have to leave later today to do a mission with some old friends. I don't know when I will be back, and I don't know…if I will come back." His fists clenched. "I just don't, so do not ask any questions." He got up, leaving his half eaten meal there as he walked off without another word.

The Titans sat there in silence, unanswered questions lay before them, but they didn't want to upset him anymore than he was already. Silence was once again the main thing heard in the Titan Tower that day… And none of them knew what to do. Starfire had tears in her eyes though, as she gazed down. Finally, she broke the silence and whispered. "Does Robin not love me enough to let me in on these things?" All the other three could do was give her a sad look and pray that Robin would tell her the thing she wanted to hear before he left. If he didn't, they weren't sure what would happen to Starfire. She was already losing her spunk to a degree….and it worried them all.

Raven closed her eyes. "He doesn't let anyone in Star…" She whispered her tone full of an unknown emotion as she spoke. She shook her head as she thought about the things that she saw in his mind, but even then there were many things hidden away from her. She knew that his mind was a place for no one to go into now, because he hid things in there that he never wanted anyone to know about. Not even his best friends were supposed to know about what things he had in there. He hid that he thought about, what mattered, and things that were dark in his mind. "I remember, hearing words in his mind that told me, he was scared. If he lets someone in will Batman get mad, will he get hurt, will he end up dead, and many other things run through his mind…"

Starfire looked at her, almost horrified. She then closed her eyes and bit her lip. "He is scared to let…me in, us, all of us…because of those things? But…" She shook her head as he came back into the room, a fake smile on his lips.

"How about we all go out for the day and relax? I really…need to spend time with you all before I have to leave." In truth, he was afraid this was his last day with them. He needed to show them his good side before then, and...leave them with a good memory of him in tact.

* * *

_"Goodbye."_He whispered as the jet came down and landed in front of them. He raised a hand in his farewell before the door opened. A girl that was a redhead and was green skinned ran out and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes.

"Robin! It has been so long! Oh! Hello Megan!" She facepalmed and smiled weakly. "We have to hurry and go pick up Red Arrow!" She ran back inside and lightly, Robin smiled. He waved again before he followed her into the jet without another word. Starfire looked down and closed her eyes slowly, whispering _Why _before she turned and walked back inside without another word. Why…why had he not told her that he loved her? She didn't understand…and she hurt inside. She didn't understand him anymore, and she was sure, he didn't understand how she was feeling.

She turned then and watched the jet as it vanished into the slowly ending day...the sun setting as it vanished from their sight. "Robin..." Her eyes closed. "Please...come back soon."

* * *

_I just hope, that I will happen to come back Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy..._

He turned to face his old team in the jet, only one last person to pick up, and then they would all be together again. A weak smile covered his face as his ex-girlfriend hugged him and his best friend... His eyes closed and he smiled a little better, trying to tell himself that everything was going to be alright. But, there was that feeding doubt in his head that something was going to go wrong. So wrong.

But he had no idea what it could be...and that made him a little afraid.

* * *

_A/n: Story Idea bellow, you may skip if you want to._

_**My Hurt Apprentice **  
_

_Out of some feet of luck, Slade ends up in the past where he finds a hurt Robin after he had a fight with Batman and the Team. He offers the boy something that he cannot refuse, to be his apprentice and never to feel pain again. He will change the whole past and future if something is not done soon. Or will everything change?_


	2. Things Not the Same

A/n: I'm shocked by the response this story has gotten! Because honestly, I didn't know if this was a good idea at first or not...and if anyone would even look at it...I'm happy to know that people like it though, so here is chapter one! I hope you like this chapter...it kind of goes into depth of what happens in that month but only flashes here and there. By the way the mini-flash backs Robin has in this chapter are from his early life in the Juvenile Detention Center and when he was adopted.

**Pairings:**

Kid Flash/Robin, Robin/Starfire, Kid Flash/Jinx, Speedy-Red Arrow/Kid Flash, Speedy-Red Arrow/Robin, Kid Flash/Artemis, Robin/Zantanna, M'gann/Superboy, pairings may be added and taken away as this goes on, so watch for updates in this.

* * *

**_Disappear Into The Past_**

**_01_**

**_Things Not the Same_**

* * *

_Robin is called in along with Kid Flash and Speedy to do a mission with their old team. For a month they don't come back, and when they do there are things are not the same, and things only seem to keep getting worse. Things were already rocky to start with for them and the Titans…and now, things are only worse. What happens…when they just…vanish?_

* * *

**_One Month Later:_**

Things had not been going well for the Titans when Robin was gone, things had began to fall apart, and out of no where Jinx had appeared on their doorstep after about a week saying that she was good. She had proved it in battle later against the High Five who accused her for leaving with Kid Flash one day. But that was only one issue, Starfire was torn up inside and she was not sure what she was to do anymore because Robin didn't seem to love her. She loved him so much but, it hurt when he never said "I love you" to her. She waited though, waited for the day he was going to come back.

It was a month, a month and things kept getting worse for them. Until finally, he was back, as were the other two...but something was wrong. Something was different.

* * *

"Robin! Kid Flash! Friends!" Starfire brightened up instantly but then noticed something was wrong as the two walked off the jet. Jinx stopped next to the redhead and frowned as she looked over at Kid Flash. There were deep scars running down the sides of their faces, and Kid Flash's eyes seemed so distant. Robin's mask was torn around the edges, but somehow it was still in place after all of that. Both of their outfits were different as well, Robin was wearing something other than what he wore daily in Jump City. Kid Flash had a black/gray outfit that was the same other than the color and the goggles that lay on his head. "Robin..." Starfire whispered then as he about fell, Kid Flash catching him, but he seemed to about lose his balance at one part as well.

Quickly, the two girls moved over to them and helped them each stand.

"Dude! Robin what happened?" Beast Boy exclaimed as he ran out with Cyborg and Raven.

"...too many things." Robin said weakly, and closed his eyes, evident as his mask moved together. Kid Flash looked pale now as he leaned on Jinx, weakly nodding. They were so...it was to hard to understand what they could do. Something was wrong, and what it was was getting worse.

"Can you tell us one thing at least?" Cyborg asked as the two girls helped the two teens back into the Titan Tower. "Because, really, man, you two need some help."

Robin and Kid Flash both flinched as the door slammed behind them and that caused another worry to stir. When were they so jumpy? It wasn't normal at all, anything like this wasn't normal. Something was wrong here for sure, so many clues were pointing to it. The two shook their heads to Cyborg's question and let the girls help them sit down on the couch.

Finally, Robin spoke. "We failed the mission..." He ran a hand down the scar on his face. "We failed the mission, and we all paid for it..." He collapsed against Kid Flash and closed his eyes. "It was a horrible...it was worse than my fight with Bruce..." He trailed off as his breathing became even slowly.

"Wally..." Jinx said softly, Kid Flash taking his eyes off of the now sleeping Robin and smiling weakly at her, removing his mask slowly and leaning back. He didn't care; he normally had it off anyways.

"We could have died..." He whispered, tears shining in his eyes. "I don't even know how we all got out alive anymore." He let himself relax against the arm of the couch and closed his eyes. "It's finally over...but the terrors will never go away."

As he also drifted to sleep, there was a knock on the door. Cyborg pulled up the screens to see a woman with long blond hair standing before the door. She looked around then up, talking then. "Can you open up? I am Black Canary, sent from the Justice League to help with the trauma caused by the recent mission." She said a sad look in her eyes.

The door opened, and she came inside, Cyborg leading her to the main room. She looked at them and then shook her head, a sadder look now. "Friend, can you tell us what happened?" Starfire asked softly and the woman looked at her.

"To a degree...I have to let them tell me what they want to say before I can tell you anything. I am here to help them get through this, I have done it before and I hope I can now." Her face turned into a solemn look and she sighed. "And they are second to the worst on this, the other one...I don't even know how I will be able to help him. Ollie might be the only thing that can help him..."

"Who would this be?" Cyborg frowned, things were strangely silent again, and that was something to say for sure. Normally there was some kind of sound in the Tower, but there was just that subtle silence, telling him that everyone was serious.

"...he is another Titan as he called himself." Black Canary responded. "Red A-Speedy." She corrected herself and sighed softly, shaking her head some.

"Why was he known as Red Arrow?" Beast Boy spoke up and frowned. "Because why would one want to change their name?"

"He is Speedy...but in another sense he is Red Arrow..." She responded softly. "It's extremely hard to explain without saying something I could get into trouble for." She said as she looked over the two boys, watching Robin flinch. She walked over slowly and knelled before them, touching a hand each to their foreheads. "Things were so different back then...so much simpler than now." She stood up and nodded to the other Titans. "If they do not wake in an hour, I need to head over to where Speedy is located." With that, she walked out of the room to think about the situation.

* * *

He was whimpering, Robin was whimpering in his sleep about something. The team listened into the words he was saying silently, scared to wake him as he gripped onto Kid Flash with a death grip, sure not to let go anytime soon.

_"No...no please...d-don't...I-I-"_

_"I-I sa-ah!"_

_"..thank you for paying for their graves...I have to get back now...the guards will not want me gone for long... ."_

_"You...why are you...I can deal with it...after all...I'm just a normal orphan."_

Robin's eyes snapped open then and he shot up like a rocket, making all of the Titans jump back in surprise. He caught his breath then shook his head slowly.

"I see you woke up Robin." A soft voice spoke and the team turned to see Black Canary walking over to them with a sad expression on her face. Kid Flash opened one eye and looked at her, a lifeless look lay in his eyes. "You as well Kid Flash..." She keeled down and put a hand each on the top of their heads and smiled weakly. "Now are you two alright with a counseling session? You really need one I know..."

Robin looked down, and then back up at her, looking almost...scared in a way. "I don't know..." He whispered and Kid Flash nodded. Slowly however, Black Canary moved her hand and touched the scar that lay on his face, her other hand doing the same to Kid Flash's scar.

"It hurt didn't it?" She asked and they both nodded. "Chained up, hurt, and had your minds messed with...I understand how that may feel...it probably about tore you apart inside and out..." Her eyes closed. "But Robin, Kid Flash, you have the Justice League there for you even if you don't want them. You have your old teammates, and you're new. We are all here for you. You can talk to me at least right? Then we can make it better; know what we need to do to help you."

Robin closed his eyes and then whispered. "It was horrifying..." His words were true as he seemed to shake as he spoke even more. "We didn't see it coming, we had no idea what we were getting into before it was too late. I didn't even see what happened to the others when we were surrounded..."

"And why is that?" Black Canary asked softly.

"The cliff broke, Rob fell..." Kid Flash whispered. "I reached out, grabbing his hand, but then we were both falling...fast...too fast..."

"How did you survive that?" She was trying to get as much info out while she could, while they were not so shook up over everything to not answer.

"Conner." The two responded without hesitation.

"I see...what did Superboy do to help you?"

"He was knocked off as well." Robin said slowly. He spotted us as we fell and used the last bit of energy in his shield to fly over to us. He took the full brunt of the hit to the ground..."

"And after that?"

"We woke up...and...and..." The words faded and Black Canary nodded.

"I get it...it's alright..." She murmured. "You don't need to tell me." She smiled weakly before an alarm went off. The giant screen changed and the Titans minus Robin and Kid Flash, looked at it. Cyborg frowned.

"It's Slade." He said and Robin got up.

"Alright, Titans get ready."

"Robin-" Black Canary began. "-you are in no position to go out and-"

"Slade is my business." Robin hissed. "I am _perfectly _fine to do this!" With that he stalked out, stumbling a bit, but not looking back.

"No...no you are _not..." _Black Canary frowned and looked at the other Titans. "Why is he so...?"

"Slade is like his arch-enemy. If he doesn't show up for it, he'll feel weak I believe. He's scared; he doesn't want to be weak." Cyborg responded. "He doesn't want to...make it seem like he can't handle something. Whatever happened there kicked it into overdrive." He sighed. "Not to mention, he was Slade-defeat obsessed."

Black Canary sighed. "I see...I'll come along, to try and keep him emotionally stable during this event then, because I have a bad feeling things are going to take a bad turn when those two, and if those two, happen to meet in battle." She glanced at Jinx and smiled weakly. "Take care of Kid until I am back..." She told her and looked at the speedster. "He's going to need people there for him."

* * *

_His shoulders slumped and he looked lifeless. A knife to his neck and he cold only stare up at the masked man with a defeated look. "What ever happened to the Robin who chased me like a mad man?" The person asked and the boy cracked a small smile._

_"He disappeared into the past...like the rest of the Team."_


	3. Who Am I?

A/n: Alright here is the next chapter to Disappear Into The Past. This chapter came to me when I was watching a video on Youtube called /Hey Dad\\-Robins. It's a very good video as well, it's about Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake kind of like...telling a story to Bruce about how much pain they went through...Yes I am an odd person...xD I don't care. The next few chapters will come from inspiration by this as well.

Also sorry for the 'kinda' late post for this, I was in the mountains for the weekend and before that I kept finding too many distracting things |D...so yeah...

The first half here is about Speedy's return, so the chapter is named for that. The next half goes to the other Titans.

**Pairings:**

Kid Flash/Robin, Robin/Starfire, Kid Flash/Jinx, Speedy-Red Arrow/Kid Flash, Speedy-Red Arrow/Robin, Kid Flash/Artemis, Robin/Zantanna, M'gann/Superboy, pairings may be added and taken away as this goes on, so watch for updates in this.

* * *

**_Disappear Into The Past_**

**_02_**

**_Who Am I?_**

* * *

_Robin is called in along with Kid Flash and Speedy to do a mission with their old team. For a month they don't come back, and when they come back many things are not the same, and things only seem to keep getting worse. Things were already rocky to start with for them and the Titans…and now, things are only worse. What happens…when they just…vanish?_

* * *

**_One Month Later:-Speedy-_**

Bumblebee was currently chasing down Mas Y Menos as they chased down Aqualad with fish tacos, making him feel sick. None of them noticed when the door opened and Speedy stepped in. He looked like a mess, two scars, one on each side of his face. They were exactly alike as well. His mask was off, lying in his hand, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were dull, emotionless, and his walk was more of a way to try to get away unnoticed by his teammates. However, before he could get that far, he was spotted by Bumblebee .

"Yo! Speedy your back!" She called before she noticed how he was looking at the moment. Her eyes widened a bit and she moved over to him quickly. "What...what in the world happened to you Speedy?" She whispered and bit her lip, helping him stand as he about fell over. He looked down at the ground and gave a mild shrug to what she had asked him.

"Too many things to even begin to talk about..." He whispered and let her help him sit down on the couch. He leaned back and for once in so long, let his body relax fully. "Too many dreadful things that went down before me..." He shuddered a bit and closed his eyes. "Too...too many." Bumblebee frowned softly at him and glanced at the others as they slowly came over.

"Speedy..." She began but he spoke up before she could say anymore.

"I don't know who I am. I don't know at all. I don't know if I am Speedy or if I am someone else." He put his hands on his head, tears trickling from his eyes. "I don't know and I think...I never have since _it _happened to me." He shook his head slowly. "I don't even know if I am alive at this point or if it's all but an illusion to me... Nothing makes any sense anymore!"

No one knew what to tell him at the moment, not sure what they could say to make this any better for him at all. They had to wonder, and worry if this was how the others that went with him were faring as well. Glancing at each other, Bumblebee and Aqualad nodded to one another. They knew they had to find some way to deal with this.

Because none of them knew who he was enough to answer his questions at all. Who he was, they had no idea once so ever... All they knew him by, was that he was Speedy, a friend, and a comrade. But beyond that, there was no certainty about it at all. Right now, they knew he was not what he wanted to be.

He was lost in his own world.

His mind was not understandable in this situation.

All they could wonder, was what could they do to help at all?

* * *

"Robin!" Starfire hugged him tightly, crying lightly into his shoulder. His eyes showed nothing but a distant look, and his face was blank. He showed no emotion at all on his face, nothing but that blank look. None the less, Starfire was so worried that she was glad he was alright. However, all of the Titans had heard what he had said to Slade, in the middle of the danger that had happened.

What had he meant when he had said: _"He disappeared into the past...like the rest of the Team."_

The answer to that was something they wanted and didn't want to know as well. The answer worried them, and they were sure that what it was...wasn't a good thing. Black Canary stood a ways off, thinking this over a bit, and then, she closed her eyes and frowned.

She knew.

She had a feeling she knew what it meant.

That Robin was now... Nothing but a memory. Like how he was before that, and that, he was a memory now, nothing more and nothing less. Everything about him had changed, and it was not about to change back anytime soon. He was probably lost forever at that. With what had happened to him...there was just no shock in it at all anymore.

"It hurts..." He whispered before his eyes closed and he was out like a light.

* * *

_"Batman." _Black Canary spoke and frowned softly as the man came on the screen, despite how he was calm as anything his face showed a deep tiredness. _"I know you need rest, I do, but I really need you to get down here. We have a situation...a situation named Dick Grayson."_

His eyes seemed to widen. _"I'll be right there Black Canary." _He vanished from the screen and a smile came to the woman's lips. He would be here soon to help, she knew. Now, she had to call up Flash. She prayed he was not out of his recent mission still. That would pose some problems for sure. She needed him ere for Kid Flash, Wally needed him.

It was no longer the nightmares only for Robin it was the nightmares for him as well. Abusive nightmares. Flash and Iris were his family, not his parents. Not once they learned what orientation he happened to be...

She was thankful when he answered the call, and smiled weakly._ "Flash, sorry if you are busy, but you won't complain to this I promise you."_ She said before he could speak and he paused to listen. _"I need you down here for the same reason I needed Batman. A situation. A situation for you that is named Wallace West."_

All he did was give a signal and he was gone in a red blur.

* * *

Robin was sitting on Kid Flash's lap; head buried in the others shoulder as he slept, legs around him. He was holding on almost for dear life it seemed. He was...probably just really scared at the moment. To them, there was no doubt about that. Kid Flash was asleep as well, holding Robin tight as the boy clung to him. To them, it was like all they had were one another.

Things only got worse when the Titans East gave them a call. A call that involved a certain archer. From now on, they knew things were only going to get worse for them all. If all three of them were this bad...it was only bound to get worse.

And they were right as there was someone at the door. Actually...two people were at the door. Both of them the Titans were not to happy to see at the moment.

* * *

"I hope they open the door..." Flash muttered and crossed his arms, the Dark Knight calmly behind him, though he looked rather...well Flash wasn't sure what he was having going through his mind at the moment so who knew. Robin was his main concern, he knew that. Batman wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that anyways, he would still be in Gotham sleeping. Robin meant more to him than sleep of course, he came first over anything.

The door opened and before them was a half human half machine type person it seemed. "What do you want?" He asked and Flash blinked about to reply before he heard a voice.

"I had them come here Cyborg. Kid Flash and Robin need them despite how they may argue, and how you all may argue with it." Black Canary spoke as she walked up. She smiled at the two heroes. "Please come in, their asleep...for now." She added and began to walk back into the tower. Batman and Flash followed along as Cyborg sighed and closed the door.

They didn't want them here, because honestly, they knew Robin didn't want Batman around... He seemed hurt by something that happened, and what it was was unknown but still...

"Oh!" Starfire's eyes seemed to light up as she saw the heroes, eyes wide as well. "...?" She tilted her head. "Cyborg are these friends?" She asked.

Flash raised an eyebrow. "Uh...I would call us friends um..."

"In your language my name would mean Starfire!" She said as she jumped up and down. "I am part of the Teen Titans! And Robin's girlfriend!" She stopped as a low growl came from Batman. Flash chuckled.

"Don't worry about him, he's just acting all protective over Robin, he'll get over it." He said and Batman huffed. "My name is The Flash, Flash of course is what I am called by. And this, this would be Batman, or as I normally call him Bats." He smirked some at the glare he was given from the said man.

Starfire blinked a little and she tilted her head. "A man of bats? And a Flash?" She inquired and the two both blinked.

"Uh...Star isn't from this planet, another one far away. I think your names just kind of confused her. Star think about Robin, he's not made of Robin's is he? And Kid Flash isn't a small flash of light right?" Cyborg asked and she thought about it and smiled.

"I get it! Come along!" She said and ran back to the main room.

"At least she is happy..." Cyborg whispered softly and followed her silently. Flash and Batman were both silent as they followed them into the room, not at all shocked about how they saw the two males on the couch. In fact it was to be expected. Kid Flash would do anything no matter how much pain he was in to protect Robin. It was just one of those things about him.

"At least they are calm right now..." Flash murmured and Batman nodded a little as they walked over to them. Beast Boy had shining eyes as he watched them but Raven held him back from doing anything such as asking for an autograph or something of that nature.

"Maybe..." Batman muttered and moved the hair that fell in his ex-partners face softly. "I don't think it is...it may be one of _those _types of sleeps...Or one without anything but the darkness around them." He sighed softly and shook his head slowly as he thought about it. Flash nodded some and sat down next to them and looked at their faces.

"So young...why do they have to keep getting hurt over and over? It's going to break them..." His eyes softened. "And when it does, who will be there to pick up the pieces?" He looked down. "Will we be there to help them through that time or will we not be anywhere near them and…" He trailed off and Batman closed his eyes slowly.

"We just have to wait and see what happens Flash." He whispered softly. "If we aren't, maybe there is someone else that can pick up the broken parts. There has to be someone though, anyone…" He frowned a bit and looked at Robin. "I can't let him end up like Jason. I can't see that happen again…to anyone…"

"Yeah…" Flash leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "I guess we will let them rest then unti-" He was cut off as there was a sound and the giant screen turned on. He blinked as he came to remember who was on the screen. "Garth?" He mumbled and sat up; knowing Kaldur had passed his name onto the boy beforehand.

The said boy seemed shocked to see Flash and Batman but he hid it and cleared his throat. The other Titans blinked at the name 'Garth' as they didn't know who anyone was in reality. Jinx was silent, moving to the corner and watched what happened next.

"Oh, Flash, Batman. I assume this will be a good thing to tell you then. I was aiming to talk to the Titans but…maybe you two could help best…It's about Speedy…" He began slowly and Cyborg spoke up then.

"Is he still freaking out about who he is?" He asked and frowned as 'Garth' nodded slowly.

"Yes he is. He keeps saying that he doesn't know if he is Red Arrow-" They all noticed a flinch from Flash and Batman. "-or if he is really Speedy. Something about an explosion that…" He trailed off as Batman spoke.

"We shall call Green Arrow, and what he does will be what happens." He responded. Garth blinked then nodded and the screen went off. Flash sighed.

"I'll be right back." He was gone in a red blur, knowing where to go already, more so who he had to go get.


	4. Terrible Three

A/n: Alright here is now the next chapter of this story... I do admit this story is kind of sad so you know about this right now... Also ugh, school and writers block like, really hated me on this chapter...as well as Past Secrets...and ugh sorry! I just...yeah... Not to mention school is a prep school soooo we have a lot of homework...

|D I just now noticed the three scheme I have here.

Chapter three, three issues, three protectors, three disappearances...xD

The number of the chapter and the title of it xD

**Pairings:**

Kid Flash/Robin, Robin/Starfire, Kid Flash/Jinx, Speedy-Red Arrow/Kid Flash, Speedy-Red Arrow/Robin, Kid Flash/Artemis, Robin/Zantanna, M'gann/Superboy, pairings may be added and taken away as this goes on, so watch for updates in this.

* * *

**_Disappear Into The Past_**

**_03_**

**_Three Issues; Three Protectors; Three Disappearances_**

* * *

_Robin is called in along with Kid Flash and Speedy to do a mission with their old team. For a month they don't come back, and when they come back many things are not the same, and things only seem to keep getting worse. Things were already rocky to start with for them and the Titans…and now, things are only worse. What happens…when they just…vanish?_

* * *

"Robin-" Starfire whispered as she walked into his unlocked room. She stood there shocked for a good moment as she took in what she was seeing before her at the moment. She had to be dreaming correct? She was not seeing what she was seeing before her. She couldn't be...seeing this...

Before her were the three boys, Speedy and Green Arrow having arrived with Flash about four hours prior to now. Add in Kid Flash and Robin to that and what...was before her at the moment. Speedy was holding onto the two boys whom were both kissing one another, Speedy seeming calm about it.

They shot back and looked at her. "O-oh..." Robin didn't know what to say to her, but his eyes were almost empty, even through the masks she could see it. He smiled weakly at her then and looked over at her, almost with a...well sad look. "S-star..."

Speedy sighed and then took a deep breath to relax his body, he had about attacked Starfire, hand already on his bow. He relaxed though and then looked at the two flushed red boys and turned to Starfire, his expression broken as well.

They were all broken, she realized, and then frowned. Their minds, bodies, and souls were...all broken.

* * *

Flash was sick to his stomach as he realized just what had happened.

The images that they had gotten, they made his stomach shift, turn, and he just...oh god. He didn't want to see this. He was almost about ready to go through the floor if he kept this up...because oh god...

"My...my..." Green Arrow couldn't find words, not as he heard screams from Speedy...the words...oh god...

_"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know if I am the real one! I don't know if I am the fake one! I DON'T KNOW!"_

He was crying, his protege was crying his eyes out, whimpering, screaming, getting beat over and over again with a crowbar or anything else they had.

Flash finally just vanished from the room, he couldn't take it anymore...

Even Batman was sick, more so when it panned to Robin, his little bird, whimpering, leaning into Kid Flash as he almost begged not to be hit, his body bleeding horribly.

It was a mirical they lived.

It was a mirical that they weren't dolls...

But they almost were.

But they were going to protect them from now on...

"Oh God Robin...Richard...I'm sorry..."

* * *

"..." Robin grasped his hand as Speedy kissed him lightly, letting himself relax as Kid Flash nuzzled his neck, both of them holding him close. It felt good. Too be held so...nicely, to be kissed, to feel a touch that was not about to break him up into pieces.

He loved feeling this way.

He loved everything about it.

He loved that he was loved.

* * *

_There was a seething pain through his body, and he whimpered softly. He had a feeling something was seriously wrong, and he knew he was right._

_Now, there was something that came to his realization._

_It was his time to disappear._

_And with that, a smile crossed his face and he closed his eyes._

_He had no regrets._

* * *

Green Arrow shook violently as he realized what had happened now, Speedy, Red Arrow, _Roy, _was gone. Roy was nowhere to be seen, gone, just like that, like the wind.

Just like Miss Martin.

Just like Conner Kent.

Just like Artemis Croc.

Just like Kaldur'ahm.

Just like Zatanna.

Just like the rest of the team.

Robin's words were nothing but truth as they came to get what had happened.

They were disappearing into the past...and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

Soon Kid Flash would be gone, and then Robin would follow.

And there was nothing at all that could be done to stop it.

And Flash knew as well, as did Batman.

All they could do was be there for them until they were gone as well. Yet, there was something more that they could do, and that was to go into the past.

If they went into the past, they could save them and bring them back.

But, how were they going to do that?

"I'll work on it, and we will save them all. Call up Clark, Diana, and Kara..." Batman frowned softly then and sighed, shaking his head. "And yes, I said Kara, we may not...trust her utterly yet, but she is close to Conner, and for that, we need her here as well. Also, I do have to ask for you to have Clark contact Alfred. I want Tim here, we're going to need him...and if I leave him for too long it shall not go well."

"Right."

* * *

"Clark..." Batman sighed as the man landed with a solemn look on his face, Diana, and Kara who was holding onto Tim landed behind him. "Don't look like that or it will make the Titans feel uneasy and that is not what we need to deal with."

"I know Bruce. I know but...we have another issue..." His voice was weak, like he had been screaming non-stop. "We have something that can change this whole ball game. We caught him Bruce. We caught him, the one who hurt them all...and we saw Bruce. We saw just some of the things that happened to them...and oh god...it was so...so bad...I...I..." He put his hands over his face. "God, Bruce, the things that happened..."

"They about killed them Bruce. What we showed you was not...it was not even the worst. They did so many things that just...oh my god..." Diana whispered, shaking lightly. She was a strong woman but...what could she do? She was so...it was not the thing she could deal with.

"..." Batman swallowed. "What. Happened?" He asked softly, aware of Flash in the room now, eyes narrowed in a worry.

"I think that can wait Bruce." Flash whispered and took a deep breath. "I can find them Bruce; I can't find Wally or Dick... They are..._gone_."

All of the color drained from Bruce's face.

* * *

"Friend Robin...is gone...?" Starfire's eyes were dark, she looked about ready to break as well. Robin had not been...there for a long time and he had been...not to...friendly at the moment.

"Yes." Batman sighed. "As is Kid Flash and Speedy, and we..." He trailed off, voice cracking.

"We have to find them." Flash finished that sentence. "Not to mention, that means we are going into the past...just like what happened to them."

"What do you-"

"They disappeared into the past, all of the Young Justice members have, they're souls here no longer exist...something happened to them during that mission that brought them to the past..." Superman spoke as he walked into the room and took a deep breath.

"Who are...Young Justice?" Starfire questioned and the Titans all nodded to that.

"Young Justice...is..."

* * *

_A/n: Sorry it's kind of short. I have a headache and I didn't want to go into YJ just yet...anyways yes, Teen Titans going into the past..._


	5. Another World Truth Be Told

A/n: Kind of taking a different route than before with this but trust me you will like it... And I love Hybrid days at my school, I got one tomorrow so who knows. Next chapter will be up soon... Sept my birthday is Saturday so... Also if ANY of you read Home Movies by me as well, I need some help. I got the chapter worked out but I need help on something. Tell me in a review or PM and I will tell you what is going on and where I am stuck. I really need some help here on that.

Kid Flash/Robin, Robin/Starfire, Kid Flash/Jinx, Speedy-Red Arrow/Kid Flash, Speedy-Red Arrow/Robin, Kid Flash/Artemis, Robin/Zantanna, M'gann/Superboy, pairings may be added and taken away as this goes on, so watch for updates in this.

* * *

**_Disappear Into The Past_**

**_04 _**

**_Another World_**

**_Truth Be Told_**

* * *

_Robin is called in along with Kid Flash and Speedy to do a mission with their old team. For a month they don't come back, and when they come back many things are not the same, and things only seem to keep getting worse. Things were already rocky to start with for them and the Titans…and now, things are only worse. What happens…when they just…vanish?_

* * *

"Robin." Kaldur's voice made Robin look over at him and he tilted his head in confusion. The tone that was used was not so normal, yet it was normal to those of them that knew him well enough.

"Yes Kaldur?" He responded and shifted to move over to the leader from where he had been staring at the wall in thought. He was clearly not all with it, it seemed he was more so thinking about something other than what he should be (which would be the mission that had happened earlier that day).

Kaldur smiled at him, a normal smile he gave to his teammates. "Are you alright?" He asked, "I mean you got rather hurt on today's mission." Hurt was a whole different definition from the truth of that fact, the truth was more that he had been mentally damaged. He had been sent into another whole mind span where everything was different. He was in another world all together.

And he hadn't been the only one in that world either.

"I'm fine Kaldur, I just...how long was I out?" Robin frowned and sat down then in the nearest chair. "Because I felt like I was in another world...for so long..." He trailed his hand over the scar on the right side of his face, then the left. "And it feels real as well. I mean, never mind..." He sighed and closed his eyes slowly. He felt Kaldur's hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes again.

"Robin, what happened in that world that they sent you into?" Kaldur asked slowly. "I know Kid Flash and Red Arrow were also sent into that world but...I think you got the worst of it all didn't you?"

"I probably did..." Robin admitted softly and turned to look at his leader. "It was...different. The team was gone Kaldur, the team was just...we disbanded. And I formed a team by the name of the "Teen Titans"..." He trailed off for a moment before continuing. "They were another Family Kaldur, and I liked it, it was...it felt right. It felt so right being with them but... It wasn't real..." He whispered and Kaldur sat down next to him then, rubbing the boy's back as he almost started to cry. Keyword: Almost. He shook his head and then took a deep breath. "Kaldur, I liked it, I liked being there...and then...then...something happened. The Team got back together..." His eyes closed once again. "And it all went downhill...Kaldur it was horrible...I wonder if...in that it would be best to have actually died in that..."

"Robin. Tell me exactly what happened...but first...I think the whole team needs to hear this."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"There is something...before we explain to you what Young Justice is..." Superman sighed softly then. "There is something else you need to know...something that...we've been... secretive about, greatly."

"And that is?" Cyborg wondered just how bad this was going to get.

"Theyhaven'treallybeenherewithyouatall!" Flash said and then sighed. "I mean...I...agh! Bat's! Supers! Take over before I end up running out of here!" He groaned and hit his head on the table.

"There was something that happened two years ago." Wonder Woman stepped in then and stepped closer. "There was a mission that changed everything. This mission was...this whole time everything that has happened has...been a dream to them almost, yet this is the true future. They are living mind, body, and soul in the past right now from this time as well thanks to that..." She explained.

"Can you maybe, explain...er...what you mean?" Beast Boy asked and the other Titans nodded.

Batman sighed. "Basically Kid Flash, Red Arrow, and Robin were brought into this "world" in their minds two years ago...and from there they believed it was nothing but another world...but they actually lived it, but they believed they were back there... Until the mission. Until that mission that changed everything this time. It made them think they had to wake up, every single one of them... And so, they disappeared back into that time..."

"So, we have to bring them back?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Superman nodded. "Snap them out of it and then we can deal with it all when we are back. That is generally the plan..." He stated ad the Titans nodded. They understood what they had to do now...and what was happening but one thing...

"What is Young Justice now?"

* * *

Robin sighed softly and snuggled into Wally lightly, humming a bit. Wally rubbed his back, yawning as well as they lay on the couch.

Currently all of the Young Justice members were in the same room, well, sept M'gann and Superboy who were working on cookies in the kitchen for them all to eat, and shockingly she made them taste really good by now.

Well, currently Kaldur was sitting calmly in front of the couch that three boys found themselves on. Artemis was lounging in a chair calmly and eating some fruit as Zatanna talked to M'gann and Conner from where they happened to be. Red Arrow lounged behind Wally and Robin calmly, rubbing Wally's back softly as he held Robin. Red Arrow was sticking to staying there now, staying here anyways, in Mount Justice with them. He sighed and closed his eyes slowly.

"Go ahead and sleep..." Red Arrow murmured to the two boys who groaned and then sighed and nodded.

Didn't take long.

Both of them were out like lights as soon as they relaxed, and Red Arrow smiled happily.

Good.

Things were getting back to normal.

* * *

"ROB!" Wally groaned as the boy hit him over and over with the pillow for what had happened earlier. He wouldn't hurt Wally, but he wanted to, that was for sure. "What did I do wrong?" He groaned.

"You frikin _kissed_ me in front of everyone!" Robin shouted and tackled the boy, looking down at him. "Bat's has _no_ idea about _us_ you know! _He'll kill me! He'll kill us!" _Robin groaned and Wally sighed, taking him into his arms and rubbing his back._  
_

"Sorry Rob but I mean...we can't keep it secret for our whole lives...we have to tell someone sometime, and well, now the team knows. Besides I was getting _very_ tired of the way Zatanna looked at you." He kissed Robin's cheek and sighed softly. "She likes you, you know."

"And Artemis likes you."

"Eh?"

"Are you really _that_ dense Wall's? She _adores _you for petesakes!" Robin groaned and Wally then smiled and kissed the boy, humming a bit as he pulled the other under him easier then. Robin blushed then sighed and kissed back, relaxing.

But the alarms were going off in both of their heads...

* * *

_"Friend Robin...do you love me?" _

_"I do, of course Star!"_

_"I am so happy!"_

_"So am I Star..."_

* * *

_"Why did you risk it all for some bad luck?"_

_"Because I care. And besides if you didn't want me here, why did you follow me?"_

_"Because...I...agh..."_

_"Yes Jinx?"_

_"Shut up..."_

_"W-amn..."_

* * *

_But that was fake._ They knew that, but it was just so hard to believe... That it was nothing but fake... Because it just happened to seem so real. That time couldn't have been so...well... Fake could it? It...just... "Hey Rob..."

"Yeah Wally?"

"...I...Rob I want you to promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you will never leave me."

"...Wally...I...yes."

"So-"

"Shut up..." He kissed him softly. "I promise you idiot..." He murmured and smiled at him.

"Hmn..." Wally smiled back and then moved quickly so the two of them were on the bed. "Good...because remember, you are mine~" He purred.

"Hmn...not until you make me yours~" Robin responded with a seductive tone.

"My pleasure little bird."

* * *

_"Young Justice was a team of young heroes, the partners to some of the members of the Justice League. They disbanded two years ago due to some...issues and from there on out they became what you know today. The team was the following: Kaldur'ahm was the Aqualad of that time and the leader of the Team. M'gann M'orzz is the niece of Martian Manhunter, and the one who helped them all keep connected in battle. Superboy, or Conner Kent, was my clone, but he is my "son" now, he was the brute strength. There was Zatanna Zatarra who is the daughter of , and she cast the spells. Artemis was one of the two archers next to Red Arrow, and she is the sister of Cheshire... Then we have the three boys you know, Speedy/Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Robin..._

_"Red Arrow and Speedy...that is complicated to explain... But basically Red Arrow was the clone of Speedy. He and Speedy are roughly the same of course though. But you see not to long ago did we find the real Speedy, and with that...well...something happened. There was an explosion and in that explosion we lost **one** of them...and we don't know which one. They seemed to have...linked up and had one another's memories so we have no idea at all..._

_"Kid Flash was one of the founding members of the team, and he was also the one to try and keep spirits up. Then we have Robin as the co-leader. He was not ready to take on the responsibility of leader and let Kaldur handle it, but he helped. He was also the go-to guy for anything tech, and he hacked into things...**often**._

_"That is Young Justice."_

* * *

The Titans stared at him, taking in everything that he had told them. Superman was silent now, letting the information sink in, all of it, and hope that they understood.

"...So Friend Robin, Friend Kid, and Friend Speedy had...been part of another team the whole time...and...Friend Superman, does this explain why Friend Robin is happier around them than me?"

"..." Superman looked to Flash and Batman to understand this question and Flash shifted.

"I...I'll explain something... Er... Now how to do this without being killed?" Flash sighed and shook his head. "Starfire, I will tell you that... Wally and Robin have been close for a long time, brothers. Then you add in Roy who is the big brother of the two... They're like family but...things are...deeper than that. Wally and Robin have...dated... And... Roy was in that mix before as well. They are close in...almost all ways."

"What do..." Starfire trailed off as the information settled. "They were close as...lovers?" She asked softly.

Flash sighed. "Yes, kind of like...lovers...er well...I can neither confirm nor deny that actually... Because they may-"

"Barry I would not for the love of anything go to that!" Batman sighed. "Because then we can have the whole issue of explaining _that."_

"Oh...right." Flash blinked.

"Explaining...what?" The Titans frowned.

"Er...let's not go there. Anyways we should get to what has been happening, we need to get to the past...but how?" Flash frowned.

"Simple. We change the Zeta Transporter to allow us to." Batman responded.

"Ho-oh...right..." Flash nodded. "Makes sense Bats. Ya have the money to get it to work."

"Yes, and once we get it done, we will finish this conversation. For now, this is where it leaves off."

"Yeah..."

* * *

_Can you understand what I feel?_

_Can you understand this world I am in?_

_I don't even understand._

_I don't understand at all._

_But I have people here that care._

_And I want to stay here._

_I am not this Titan you speak of._

_I am Robin, the one for Young Justice._

_Do not confuse me anymore..._

_. . ._

_I am so confused...!_

_Help me..._

_Save me..._

**_Tell me the truth! Please! Tell me the truth that is behind all of this!_**


	6. Call me Crazy

A/n: Don't ask about the chapter title...|D It kinda just happened... My friend was driving me INSANE with "Call me Maybe" so well...the story kind of took on that title that is now below as "Call Me Crazy"... It fits though... Also it's kind of like a collection of memories so sorry if it's confusing.

Sorry for SUCH A LATE UPDATE!

|D...I get distracted very easily and yeah...

SHORT. EVIL SHORT. But I need an idea of where this is to go so please tell me if you have any!

Anyways onto the story.

Kid Flash/Robin, Robin/Starfire, Kid Flash/Jinx, Speedy-Red Arrow/Kid Flash, Speedy-Red Arrow/Robin, Kid Flash/Artemis, Robin/Zantanna, M'gann/Superboy, pairings may be added and taken away as this goes on, so watch for updates in this.

* * *

**_Disappear Into The Past_**

**_05_**

**_Call Me Crazy_**

* * *

_Robin is called in along with Kid Flash and Speedy to do a mission with their old team. For a month they don't come back, and when they come back many things are not the same, and things only seem to keep getting worse. Things were already rocky to start with for them and the Titans…and now, things are only worse. What happens…when they just…vanish?_

* * *

_"So. Robin, what's wrong?"_

_"I don't know. I feel so...different."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm scared."_

_"So?"_

_"...scared as...I have two sides. One of **him **and then one of the literal me!"_

_"Robin do we need to get you help?"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes, Robin we do..."_

_"NO!"_

* * *

Wally sighed softly and ran a hand through his little bird's hair softly. He felt bad for him right now...but... What else could he and the team do about this? Robin was starting to think that...stupid world was actually real. It couldn't be...Wally couldn't let it be real. Because then they wouldn't be together...and Robin was his. Only his. Sure, Artemis may like him and Zatanna like Robin but they couldn't have either of them. He would never let him, ever...go to her...never.

"Wally..." Wally looked down at him and blinked a little bit at the cute little face he was given. He blushed softly and then smiled.

"Yes little bird?" He asked softly and the other gripped onto him, tears forming in his eyes almost.

"I saw some more images...and I don't understand." He whispered.

Wally frowned softly and kissed the boys cheek. "Shhh...it's alright. Just stay with it. Alright? We can do this alright little bird?"

"I know...but I really don't want to talk about this with Canary...I just...it doesn't feel right. Something about this isn't right at all."

* * *

_"Friend Robin...I...I love you."_

_"Star..." A small smile graced his lips and he kissed her cheek softly. "I love you too."_

* * *

Wally was aware something was wrong as the bird gripped onto him tightly and buried his face in his chest. He sighed and held the boy to him, refusing to let him go or even think about letting him out of his arms. He would not let his little bird go through anymore pain than he had already. The pain he had been in before was...enough.

"I wish these memories would go away."

"I know...I wish they would as well."

* * *

There was no way to explain how he was feeling when he entered the manor, seeing Bruce waiting for him with open arms. He had ran to him and cried into his chest as he realized he wasn't an illusion. He felt wrong in the Manor. He felt like everything was just a mess, and he wasn't really here.

* * *

_Alfred wasn't there to stop him this time... "Your **fired** Dick!"_

_And I began to cry, taking a step back before he ran and ran as far away as he could._

* * *

He pulled away from his Father and shook a little bit. He felt the tears streaming down his face and then he ran to his room and slammed the door shut, letting out a cry as he he did. Bruce stood there, not sure what he was able to do. Something seemed wrong with his ward...his son... But he didn't know what.

* * *

_He clasped my hand in his and he smiled at me. "Your not alone in this war you know. We're both here, together, and we're not alone. We can win this... The Brotherhood of Evil has no chance against us... The Titans, us, our Brother, any of us. We are strong. We are winners. We are nothing but strong!" He raised his hand in mine and I let out a small smile. He was right._

_"Yeah, Kid Flash, we are strong, we aren't weak. We will win this...but...what if..."_

_"Don't think like that. The Titans aren't Young Justice!" He looked at me. "We may not be family for real, like we were with Young Justice but...we are forever friends." _

_I smiled weakly at him before laying my head on his shoulder and nodded. "Thanks Wally..."_

_"No problem little bird."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Heh."_

* * *

"Robin, are you sure you are alright. The Team is worried about how you are getting along with these fake memories." Black Canary frowned as she looked at him and he looked up at her with a cold stare.

"These aren't fake memories. I've decided that. These memories are real even if we don't want to believe they are! The Titans are real! The memories happen! We are just trying to think they aren't...trying to re-live the past so we don't have to deal with what happened in the future..."

"And what happened?"

"We were called in for a mission...things went horribly wrong." Robin closed his eyes slowly. "We...something...I...I can't even _say_ what happened, but it did...it was just so bad..." He looked over at her and sighed then, shaking his head slowly. "Canary...we have to be dreaming all of this up...I don't know why...but I know for one that it's all reality. I'm not insane. I'm seeing _reality_..."

_"Friend Robin smile!"_

_"Ach! Star, bright camera!" _

_"Stairs Friend Robin!"_

_"ACH!"_

He closed his eyes with a fond smile. "And I'm sorry but I really need to get back to them all if you don't mind...I will find a way..." _Because I have someone waiting there. _


End file.
